In the operation of docking a ship, because of the speed of approach, swells, currents and winds it is imperative to provide a protective docking system to reduce potential damage and impact to the ship, dock or pier. In the case of holding ships, such impact pads are used to protect both the holding ship and the smaller vessel transported therein.
Examples of fender protective structures for these types of applications can be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,550, 4,596,734, 4,679,517 all of which are issued to Kramer and are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. The fender protective structures of these systems are comprised of a very hard outer plastic layer of ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), a highly flexible, i.e. rubbery, intermediate elastomeric layer and a very hard base layer comprised of plastic. The base layer is necessary for installation purposes because a system with a conventional elastomeric layer bonded to a plastic layer is too flexible to work with, particularly when the elastomeric layer is partially counter bored.
Elastomer and plastic alloys are known in the marine art for utilization in the journal bearings that support the propeller shafts. More particularly, the alloy is used as stave material in the journal bearing. An example of such alloys is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,982 to Orndorff, Jr. Orndorff, Jr. teaches mixing a thermoset rubber compound and a thermoplastic, with the rubber compound having low friction as well as good oil and water resistant properties. Low friction is defined as material which develops hydrodynamic lubrication at normal shaft operating speeds. Use of low friction materials is important in bearing applications because shaft wear must be minimized. For this reason, higher friction rubber compounds are inappropriate in the alloy described in Orndorff, Jr.
Efforts to improve such fender protective systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.